Storm and Iron
by 10868letsgo
Summary: if there is one shred of human dignity left, it's a Stag. No man can persuade him nor deny him justice. He is like a storm that thrust upon his enemies like insects. He will not break unless he is broken. He will not play the Game. Bow to no man in this world. He did it all for the woman he had loved more than anything. inspire:The Demon of the Rock By: Aldon Blackreyne
1. Chapter 1

"_No difficulty can discourage, no obstacle dismay, no trouble dishearten the man who has acquired the art of being alive. Difficulties are but dares of fate, obstacles but hurdles to try his skill, troubles but bitter tonics to give him strength; and he rises higher and looms greater after each encounter with adversity." -Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

On the day of his birth, he came into this world as a surprise. After Steffen and Cassana first born son, Robert came. His little brother had come before Stannis.

Druss Baratheon was named after the extinct House of Durrandon. They were pleased that he is born.

Druss is a happy baby. He is all black of hair and green eyes like the watery grass. Steffon is proud that they have another son together and Cassana Baratheon is pleased with her second child being born.

Many would say that he was the most welcoming and well-loved Baratheon that had ever lived. Druss knew that he will never inherited the Lordship of Stormlands, but he comment: "I guess I have to find my own way to the world."

So, Druss had his books and battle-axe to train him.

Cassana had doted him. Probably, since he had inherited more of his mother's features and few personalities from her. He had a close loving relationship with her.

The family grew as Stannis Baratheon is born two years later than few years Renly Baratheon.

Steffon believes that it's time for Robert to be foster. So, He decided that perhaps Vale can straighten his son into a better man. Cassana also, pointed out that Druss wanted to learn and experience the outside world that can offer.

Steffon thought that perhaps he can write his old friend, Tywin Lannister.

"Now I want you to be good and obey." Steffon hugged his son, Druss.

"Yes, father."

Cassana wept tenderly, "Don't worry, you'll be back soon."

Druss went and hugged Stannis which he stiffen, but calmly returned the hug. Of all the brothers, Stannis is closet to Druss.

Druss kissed Renly in the forehead which he whines that he is awaken a bit. Renly is still a baby so, he doesn't know anyone yet.

He rides horse that is led by a family guard to Casterly Rock.

This is just one of Druss Baratheon journeys before life takes a dramatic change in his youth and later years.

* * *

**Cast**

**Elia Martell as Freida Pinto**

**Druss Baratheon as Henry Cavill**

**This is a request story from FeralG3. I know this is short, but I want to know if people will want this to continue.**

**So, enjoy and bring in reviews and comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_A wise man adapts himself to circumstances, as water shapes itself to the vessel that contains it." _

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Druss Baratheon**

Druss Baratheon is enjoying his time at Casterly Rock. He is reading many books and training harder by Tygett Lannister.

He must admit that it was difficult in the beginning, but he had finally gotten the hang of it. He met the twins of Tywin and Lady Joanna.

He had no doubt that they could fool anyone if they dress each other's clothes and switch places. Druss met Jaime Lannister and he wasn't what he expected of a Lannister. Jaime is charming and nice for an heir to Casterly Rock.

Cersei is a pretty girl, but he felt something off from her. Don't get him wrong. She is polite and mannered about him as a guest. However, she seems a bit of a brat in his mind. She prances around like she was God's greatest gift to give the family and worst her father believes that she will marry a prince like Rhaegar, his cousin.

Druss scoffs at that thought. Yeah, right. Everyone knows that the King wanted one with dragon's blood like his family, House Velaryon and Martells.

Lady Joanna Lannister is pretty and nice like his mother. She would tell him a few tales about when she and his mother were in court as the queen's ladies-in-waiting. Druss admits that he was always interested in listening to her stories.

Tywin Lannister is how to say hard man to read. However, he secretly watches from hidden place that the only time he actually smiles is when he was with Joanna Lannister. Druss often remember how his father would smile and laugh freely with his mother. He often thought what this emotion feels like.

"Alright,boy!" Druss raised his head to see his teacher.

Tygett looked at him and said, "That's enough for a day. Same time tomorrow."

Druss sighs, "Yes ser." Lord Tygett waved him off as Druss bow his head and ran back to the castle.

He took his bath and everything. Now back to his books.

Druss read nearly all of his books. He admits that he has been taking side notes on either his questions, strategy or finding clues behind the mystery from history.

* * *

**Tywin Lannister**

He must admit that he was surprised that Steffon Baratheon Lord of the Storm Ends and warden of Stormlands to have his second son be fostered here at Casterly Rock.

True, he could have send Druss to any of his bannermen or the North, but he simply wrote that Druss could learn grand things from him.

He was about to refuse, but his wife told him this notion that he admits will put many of people's rebelling idea away.

'_My love, if we could bring Druss to be foster here then we can bring good friendships between the Baratheon's and Lannister. After all, (giggles) no would think twice of facing a stag and a lion together.'_

As always his Joanna has a point.

With Druss being fostered here that could not only bring in power with this friendship, but view to King Aerys eyes this could make his plan to marry his daughter to Prince Rhaegar more closely.

He had thought of making Druss engage to Cersei, but he was only a second son. Plus, he could tell that he doesn't like Cersei very much, but he is still young and will probably develop a liking between them. Jaime did seem happy when Druss helped him in his reading and writing during the lessons.

Druss is slightly taller than Jaime as he remembers how tall Steffen were when they were young lads too.

Tywin started to chuckle silently to himself.

Oh how to be young again, but then again, he had to grow up faster because of his father's foolish decisions and nearly destroyed his house.

"Is something funny, my lord husband?"

He turned to his sweet wife standing before him.

"Just remembering how I often young I was with Steffon that time." Tywin answered his wife. He will never had anyone else, but her.

Joanna Lannister is not only beautiful, but intelligent in many ways his equal.

"Was before or after I have to tease you for being slightly shorter than me?" Joanna teased him as she leaned into his face. Oh yes, when they were children she would tease him for being smaller than she was. Tywin prove enough that he is a lion and they do not cower to anyone especially another lion.

"I was not short." Tywin retorted firmly, but no threating sound of anger.

"Sure you weren't."

Tywin sneakily grabbed her arms as she let out a small shriek and placed her on his lap to passionately kiss her. Joanna eagerly returned his kiss.

Tywin love Joanna in many ways.

He could never stop loving her.

"I love you, Joanna."

Joanna face his flushed. Yes, he still got it. He would make his wife flush over his teasing and words that are nothing, but the truth.

"Tywin, I have some wonderful news."

News?

Well that explains why she came today.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was feeling a bit ill lately." Ill!?

"Are you alight?" Tywin urged his wife to tell him.

Joanna just laughs and said, "Yes, I'm better than alright." Tywin sighs in relief, but his mind clicked at the hint she was giving him.

"Are you…?" Tywin slowly questioned her. Joanna beamed happier and gently put his hand on her womb.

"Yes, we are going to have another lion or lioness here." Tywin smiled wider and hugged his wife tight, but not too tight to harm the baby and her.

Another baby!

Yes, he is truly blessed by this news!

Tywin kissed her then to pecking her face.

Joanna, his lioness.

What would he do without her?

He surprised his wife, but lifting her in bridal style within his arms.

"My, aren't we eager, today." Joanna squealed happily as he led both himself and his wife to their chambers.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

**So, what you think? Also, you are going to be surprised about Joanna's fate and Druss calling. Sorry, if it was late. I was meant to update on Thursday, but things didn't go as plan. So, I hope this is worth the wait.**


End file.
